Conventionally computers and other devices are provided with a manually operable power button which a user is able to operate to turn the computer or other device on or off. In many current devices, the power button does not act directly on the power supply, but instead generates a request to an appropriate power controller, for example, a Super I/O controller, to set the device to a power on or power off state. In some circumstances, it will not be immediately apparent whether a device is in a power on state or power off state causing a user to inadvertently turn the device on when it is desired that the device be turned off, or vice versa. This is particularly the case where the user of the computer or other device is visually impaired.
An aim of the invention is to reduce or overcome the above problem.